


10 Things I Hate About You

by MollyinSpace13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, Don't worry it doesn't last, Don't worry it's in the past, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), It's one time, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Rey, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not so secret after all, Or Is It?, Past Relationship(s), Pining, References to Shakespeare, Resolved Sexual Tension, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Size Difference, Skywalker Family Drama, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, minor Finn / Hux, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyinSpace13/pseuds/MollyinSpace13
Summary: “ I realize that the people of this fine institution are severely lacking, but killing yourself so you can be with William Shakespeare is so beyond the scope of normal teenage obsessions. You’re venturing far past daytime talk show fodder and entering the world of those who need very expensive therapy” Rey continues.“But imagine the things he’d say during sex” Jessika manages around a mouthful of bread.Rey pauses, imagining, and then bursts out laughing.A retelling of '10 Things I Hate About You', which is a modernization of 'The Taming of the Shrew'.And when I say retelling... It's the film. But with SW characters.Sorry, not sorry.#SorryShakespeare.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Armitage Hux, Jessika Pava/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. You burn, you pine, you perish?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for years and finally decided to do it.  
> TROS was a hot mess and I needed some salvation. 
> 
> Inspired by one of my favorite films of all time - 10 Things I Hate About You. And when I say inspired ... I mean heavily based on. Like, pretty much word for word. It's the film. But with SW characters. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> It was meant to be just Reylo, but StormPilot obviously crept in, and then don't even ask about Rose/Jessika, that just happened.  
> Past mention of Rey/Hux but it's like, super brief and chapter will be tagged accordingly.  
> Minor Finn/Hux because, ya know, it's part of the plot. Eventual Finn/Poe though.  
> Some characters are slightly OOC due to the plot (here's looking at you Finn). 
> 
> If you've watched the film then you know how this goes. If you haven't, I'd recommend watching it. After reading this, of course. The ending will be different because I have *an idea*. 
> 
> It's my first time publishing a fanfic. Feel free to point out any errors or mistakes and they will be fixed accordingly. Un-beta'd and pretty much fully wrote in a single 8-hour period.

**Poe**

Poe Dameron tries not to fidget as the incessant typing continues. It’s been almost ten minutes of sitting in silence, and he’s 90% sure the woman in front of him is not processing his application. Or sorting out his timetable. Or, really, doing anything work related. He can see the reflection of her laptop screen in the horn-rimmed glasses that are perched on the end of her nose. Is she really looking up synonyms for ‘turgid’? Incredulously, he glances at the plaque on her desk that reads “Ms. Amilyn Holdo – Guidance Councillor”. He lets out a low sigh and looks around the office. This is his fourth school in four years, and they’re all pretty much the same. The office is lightly decorated, a few picture frames adorn the hardwood desk.

Finally, she stops typing. She moves her hands from the keyboard and she clasps them together before resting her chin on them. Her lilac nails perfectly match her coiffed up-do and he briefly considers that this might not be like every other school, before realizing she had begun talking.

“I’m sure you won’t find Padawan High any different from your last school. Same little ass-wipe mother-fuckers everywhere.” She finishes with a plastic smile.

 _Shit_ , Poe wonders again, _What type of school is this?_ But he returns her fake smile with a charming one of his own. He’s learnt from experience not to get on the bad side of the administrators. Four schools in four years had taught him somethings at least.

“Any questions?” Ms Holdo continues.

“No Ma’am” replies Poe, questioning what the point of this meeting actually was.

“Then scoot, I have deviants to see.” finishes Ms Holdo, pushing her glasses up her nose and waving him away with a perfectly manicured hand, before returning to the screen in front of her.

Poe rises to leave, internally shaking his head at the waste of time. He opens the office door in a hurry to leave, but finds it blocked by a giant of a man. The other man towers over Poe’s 5ft 8inch frame, a scowl marring his features.

“Ah, Ben Solo, I see we’re making our visits a weekly ritual” Ms Holdo says disdainfully through the open door, looking up from her laptop screen. 

Poe quickly side-steps the other guy, Ben, muttering an apology as he does. Not that he thinks he’s in the wrong, but he wants to make a good impression on his first day. And this Ben does not look like the type he wants to get on the wrong side of. 

Ben’s face breaks out into a charming smile “Should I hit the lights?” he answers Holdo, leaning on the door frame.

Holdo shoots him a withering stare. “It says here that you exposed yourself to a group of freshmen girls”.

“I was eating lunch! It was a bratwurst” He retorts.

“With the teeth of your zipper?” Holdo questions, motioning him to enter her office. Ben saunters in as Poe shuffles out.

Poe closes his eyes to take a deep breath. It was going to be a long day. When he opens them again, he’s faced with a smiling woman.

“You the new guy?” She asks.

“So they tell me” Poe replies.

She holds her hand out and provides a firm handshake. He likes her no-nonsense attitude immediately. She’s wearing faded jeans and a large, comfy, green sweater. She has a beige messenger bag slung over one shoulder, that she adjusts after their handshake. He sees a small pride badge affixed to the strap.

“I’m Rose. C’mon, I’m suppose to give you the tour” She says as she leads him out of the office.

Rose is smaller than Poe, almost petite, but she marches through the corridors at a speed he struggles to keep up with. Her jet-black bob frames her face, and when she turns to look at him, her chocolate-brown eyes have a purposeful stare.

“So, where are you from?” She begins.

Poe mentally prepares for the barrage of questioning that always accompanies starting a new school. “Everywhere” he replies.

She again turns her strong stare to him, leaving the question unsaid.

“Army brat” He continues. “Both parents enlisted, we move around a lot.”

“How many people were in your old school?” Rose’s questioning continues, as she side-steps a group of students.

“Thirty-two”.

“Get out!” Rose replies, immediately stopping her quick pace to turn and stare at him. “Well, this’ll be a big change then. Couple thousand go here. Most of them evil.”

Poe barks out a laugh at this. He finds he doesn’t mind the routine questioning as much as usual. He’s starting to like Rose.

She steers him through the crowd and points out various cliques.

“There you have your basic beautiful people. Unless they talk to you first, don’t bother.” Rose points out a group of cheerleaders and jocks lounging near the lockers. He’s glad Rose has started with the social hierarchy, it’s the only thing that really matters in high school. Usually, when he’s shown around, he’s given pointless history about the school. This is the good stuff.

“Those are your cowboys.” She continues, pointing at the group.

Poe laughs again. “That I’m used to.”

“Yeah, but those guys have never seen a horse. They just jack off to Clint Eastwood”.

Poe finds himself smiling again. Rose continues to point out the various cliques until they make their way to the cafeteria.

“So, where do you fit in all of this?” He inquires.

Rose steers him to a group of serious looking students. “Future MBA’s – We’re all Ivy League, already accepted”. The students at the table smile as Rose introduces him, some standing and extending their hand for a firm handshake, reminiscent of when he first met Rose. Rose motions for him to sit, and he does. She rolls up the sleeves of her green sweater, and starts a serious discussion with the guy next to her. _Mikita_ , he repeats the name in his head to ensure it sticks.

However, he’s interrupted learning names by rote, when he notices the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen, walks past their table. He’s tall and muscular, with short black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He’s accompanied by a tall, blonde woman, who must crack a joke because he breaks out in peals of laughter. His smile is dazzling, and walks past Poe’s table without even glancing at him. That doesn’t stop Poe from staring at him as he walks away.

Rose clicks her fingers in front of his face, noticing his absent attention.

“Sorry, that guy … I … Who is he?”

“You burn, you pine, you perish?” Rose asks sarcastically, following Poe’s gaze. “Don’t even think about it”.

“Ah, straight?” asks Poe.

“No, but that doesn’t matter. That’s Finn Storm. Sophomore. He’s not allowed to date until his older sister, Rey, does, and that’s an impossibility”.

Poe returns to staring at Finn. Intrigued by Rose’s declaration, but no less smitten.


	2. Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s that?” Jessika asks, snapping Rey out of her revere.
> 
> “Ben Solo” Rey replies, attempting nonchalance, and failing. 
> 
> Jessika slams her hands on the table, whipping her head round to stare at the tall stranger. “THE Ben Solo?” she demands “The one who was gone for a year? I heard he was shooting porn movies!”.
> 
> Rey snorts in derision, “ I’m sure he’s completely incapable of doing anything that interesting”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments!   
> The majority of this is written, just requires a proof-read before I upload.  
> Hoping to be updating regularly, but I'm back at work next week and I have lesson-plans coming out my ears, so we'll see!

_Rey_

Third period English, as usual, is a sea of bored, blank faces. Most of the students doodle in their notebooks, or stare wistfully out the window. Miss Smith drones on.

“Well, then. I guess that does it for our analysis of The Old Man and the Sea. Any other comments?” She winces slightly, realizing her mistake too late. A hand shoots up, belonging to a petite senior with chestnut hair pulled into a peculiar three-bun hairstyle.

“Yes, Rey?”

The glass groans in union. Clearly it’s not the first time Rey has voiced her opinion in class.

“Why didn’t we just read the Hardy Boys?” asks Rey, taking off her glasses.

“I’m sorry?” stutters Miss Smith.

“This book is about a guy and his fishing habit. Not exactly a crucial topic. I’m baffled at why Hemingway is still on the syllabus. He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist.”

“ As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag, who has no friends?” A nasally voice shouts out from the back row. The voice belongs to a reedy, ginger-haired student wearing a jock uniform and a permanent scowl.

A few of the students around him giggle. Rey ignores him completely, a practiced gesture that has become second nature to her by this point.

“That’s enough Mr. Hux” Miss Smith tries to declare in a shaky voice. 

“ I guess the school board thinks because Hemingway’s male and an asshole, he’s worthy of our time?” Rey continues as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “What about Colette? Bronte? Simone de Beauvoir?”. She’s on her feet now, frustration clearly displayed on her face.

“Enough. Rey. Ms Holdo. Now” stutters Miss Smith.

Rey sighs, gathering her belongings and knowing better than trying to test Miss Smith’s patience anymore. She was one disruptive student away from her second nervous breakdown.

Hux sticks his leg out from under the desk as she passes, trying to trip her. She stands on his ankle with a sickly-sweet smile as he yells in pain. She hears Miss Smith sigh in exasperation as she leaves.

She makes her way to Holdo’s office, feet knowing the route by pure muscle memory at this point. Her battered converse slap against the linoleum and echo in the empty corridors.

When she arrives, Holdo is already waiting with the door open. She peers at Rey over her horned-rimmed glasses and waves for her to come in.

“Rey Johnson” begins Ms Holdo “ My, my. You’ve been terrorizing Miss Smith again”.

Rey flops down into one of the hard chairs facing the desk. Lifting her chin in defiance, she says, “Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action”.

“Well, yes” Holdo concedes, “ Compared to your other choices of expression this year, today’s events are quite mild. By the way, Dopheld Mitaka’s gonad retrieval operation went quite well, in case you’re interested”.

Rey tries to hold back a smirk. “ I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls. I was merely a spectator”.

Holdo sighs, taking off her glasses and holding them in her left hand. She stares pointedly at Rey. “The point is Rey. People perceive you as somewhat …”.

Rey lets the smirk out this time, daring Holdo to say it. “Tempestuous?” she baits.

“I believe “heinous bitch” is most commonly used. You may want to work on that.”

Rey refuses to comment. Instead rising from the chair with a plastic smile matching the counsellors. “As always, thank you for your excellent guidance”. She mock curtsies before flouncing out the room.

She makes her way to the courtyard to scan out a good table for lunch. Spotting one in the shade, she sits and begins unpacking her lunch from her tote bag.

“Sorry I’m late, TA-ing ran over again” Jessika announces, as she arrives looking flustered.

Rey looks at her pointedly, “Did it run over? Or did you hold the class up by word-vomiting your love for Shakespeare again?”.

Jessika giver her a withering stare, ignoring the comment. “Like, I love you Rey, but your brother is so amazingly without.”

“No bad-mouthing Finn” Rey retorts, pointing her plastic spoon in Jessika’s face before returning to eat her yogurt. “Only I’m allowed to do that”. She's fiercely protective over her foster-brother. They found each other by pure chance and she'd do anything to protect him. But lately, yeah, even she has to admit; he's been amazingly without. 

At this, Jessika huffs in frustration, blowing her long, blonde hair out of her face at the same time. “He’s never read any of William’s works!” she grumbles, clearly offended. She takes off her messenger bag, but does not unpack a lunch of her own. Rey files that for later.

“The fact that you’re cutting gym so you can T.A Sophomore English just to hear his name, is a little without in itself if you ask me. You are ridiculously obsessed. Not every aspiring English major is as in love with Shakespeare as you are. Or at all really” Rey replies.

Jessika doesn’t reply, just shoots another withered look. They’ve been over this a hundred times before, and will probably have the same conversation another hundred more. As of two years ago, Jessika has been unhealthily obsessed with Shakespeare. _But,_ Rey thinks to herself, _there are far worse things she could be obsessed with._

She looks up from the table, and her attention is caught. For such a large school, she surely bumps into him a lot. He’s pulled up his long, wavy hair into a high bun and is lighting up a cigarette whilst chatting with a friend. Jessika notices her staring. “Who’s that?” she asks, snapping Rey out of her revere.

“Ben Solo” Rey replies, attempting nonchalance, and failing.

Jessika slams her hands on the table, whipping her head round to stare at the tall stranger, blonde hair flying with the motion, before coming back to stare at Rey. “THE Ben Solo?” she asks. “The one who was gone for a year? I heard he was shooting porn movies!”.

Rey snorts in derision, eyes still staring intently at her yogurt, “ I’m sure he’s completely incapable of doing anything that interesting”. She can feel his presence as he gracefully lopes past their table. Once he’s passed , Rey finally looks up, and slides a sandwich out of her bag across the table. “Eat. Starving yourself is a very slow way to die”.

Jessika lets out a dramatic sigh, but slowly unwraps the sandwich and takes a tentative bite.

“ I realize that the people of this fine institution are severely lacking, but killing yourself so you can be with William Shakespeare is so beyond the scope of normal teenage obsessions. You’re venturing far past daytime talk show fodder and entering the world of those who need very expensive therapy.” Rey continues.

“But imagine the things he’d say during sex.” Jessika manages around a mouthful of bread.

Rey pauses, imagining, and then bursts out laughing. Her attention is caught by a wolf-whistle in the courtyard. Her foster brother Finn and his friend Phasma are walking past Hux and his gaggle. The whistle obviously came from the latter and was sadly directed at the former. “Lookin’ good!” Hux leers.

“How tragic” exclaims Jessika. Rey doesn’t respond.

_Poe_

Over the other side of the courtyard, Rose and Poe sit on the grass watching the exchange.

“He always have that shit-eating grin?” Poe asks.

“Hux? Yeah, permanently. I wish I could say he’s a moron, but he’s number twelve in his class. And a model. Mostly regional stuff, but he’s rumored to have a big tube sock ad coming soon” Rose replies, grinning and waggling her eyebrows.

At this, Poe starts laughing. He gives Hux a once-over, and yeah, he’s attractive in that generic way that models are, but he’s nothing to write home about. Plus, the permanent sneer marring his features is an instant deterrent. Nothing like Finn, of course. He’s tall and beautiful, and completely out of reach.

The lunch bell rings, and they both stand, wiping grass from their jeans. Finn walks past them, and Poe stares longingly.

“You know French?” Rose inquires.

Poe cocks an eyebrow at the line of questioning.

“Guess who just signed up for a tutor.” Rose explains, nodding her head at Finn.


	3. Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is shaken, quickly moving out the way so Rey can shoot off. Poe rushes over to make sure she’s okay, but she waves him off.  
> “I’m fine, just a minor encounter with the shrew” she replies, regaining her composure.  
> Poe’s face drops. “That’s her? Finn’s sister?”.  
> “The mewling, rampalian wretch herself” Rose confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading, leaving kudos and leaving comments!

_Rey_

At the end of the school day, Rey and Jessika walk out to the parking lot together. Spring is slowly turning into summer and the air is humid and thick. They pass a group of volunteers sticking up posters for the prom.

“Urgh” Rey grunts, pulling down the closest poster and shoving it in the recycling bin.

“Hey!” cries one of the volunteers. Rey ignores them and keeps walking. Jessica shoots an apologetic smile at the group and scurries to catch up.

“Some people are looking forward to prom you know!” Jessica starts.

“It’s an outdated mating ritual. I’m doing them a favour” Rey replies.

“ I’m still going” Jessika shoots back.

Rey stops dead, slowly turning to look at Jessica. “And with whom? They people at this school are so incredibly foul”.

Jessika’s retort is cut short as an expensive, silver convertible pulls in front of them, tires squealing dramatically. In the front sits Hux, his ginger hair gelled to perfection. He tilts his head, so his piercing blue eyes peek over his designer sunglasses and regards them disdainfully. “The vintage look is over Rey. Haven’t you been reading Cosmo?”.

“Yeah, I noticed the only part of you featured in your big modelling break was your elbow. Tough break” Rey smiles in mock sympathy.

“They’re running the rest of me next month!” Hux practically spits. He quickly slides the car into gear and zooms off.

Rey brushes off the interaction, and they make their way to her car. She yanks open the passenger side door, and holds it open for Jessika to slide in. Her car is old, or as she prefers to call it, _vintage_. She doesn’t have the money, nor the inclination, to buy anything newer. She knows how to fix it when it breaks, and it gets her from A to B. Usually. But the doors have a habit of sticking, and she likes to think she’s a nice friend. Most of the time.

Just as Jessika is about to slide in, they hear the squeal of tires again. Standing together, they look over the lot to see Hux’s car pull up slowly next to Finn and Phasma. Finn is looking dashing, as always, in dark denim jeans and a navy polo shirt that likely has a ridiculous logo and an even more ridiculous price tag. He’s never seen without Phasma these days– a tall, lithe woman with platinum blonde hair cut short and stylish. She can’t hear the conversation from this distance, but Hux must say something to the pair, as they squeal in excitement and clamber into the back seat of his convertible.

Rey and Jessika share a look.

“Well, that’s a charming development” Jessika declares, sliding into the car, 

Rey doesn’t answer. Instead pulling out her phone and selecting some music. The sounds of heavy punk fills the car. Effectively drowning out any further discussion. As she pulls out her space, Rose crosses in front of them on her moped. Rey slams on the breaks to prevent hitting her, slides her head and top half of her body out the window, and shouts “Remove head from sphincter, then drive!”.

Rose is shaken, quickly moving out the way so Rey can shoot off. Poe rushes over to make sure she’s okay, but she waves him off.

“I’m fine, just a minor encounter with the shrew” she replies, regaining her composure.

Poe’s face drops. “That’s her? Finn’s sister?”.

“The mewling, rampalian wretch herself” Rose confirms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home, Rey lets out a sigh of relief as she flings herself on the worn couch.

“Dinner will be ready in ten.” Comes a shout from the kitchen, before her foster-mother Maz enters from the kitchen. She peers at Rey through her thick glasses, a knowing look on her face. “Make anyone cry today?” she enquires, wiping her hands on a tea-towel.

“Sadly, no.” Rey replies with a smirk. “But it’s only four-thirty”.

The front door opens and Finn walks in, looking windswept and blushing.

“And where have you been?” Rey demands, sitting up.

“Nowhere.” He replies shiftily, dropping a kiss on Maz’s cheek. He almost has to bend double to do so, given the height difference.

“Ask Finn who drove him home.” Rey relents, not dropping the subject.

Maz’s eyes narrow. “Who drove you home?”. Her voice is quietly demanding.

Finn shuffles, clearly uncomfortable. “Don’t get upset, but there’s this boy, and I think he might …”

Maz interrupts. “No. No, I don’t care what he might. We’ve discussed this. No dating whilst living in this house. I’ve seen too many young teenagers fall prey to a pair of pretty eyes. I’m not having another underage pregnancy in this house!”.

Finn scoffs “Maz, that’s hardly appropriate to this situation.”

Maz turns her gaze to him, and he visibly shrinks. “The rules stand regardless of sexuality. Pregnancy isn’t the worst thing that blind, teenage love can produce, but it’s sure up there. You are not dating until your sister does. She’s far more sensible. “

Finn almost stamps his foot in frustration, but visibly reigns himself in. “But what if she never starts dating? She’s a mutant!”.

“Then you never start dating. And I can sleep at night knowing you aren’t out getting pregnant, or heart-broken, or being convinced by a pretty smile to become a drug mule.”

Finn stomps off upstairs, this time not bothering to control the childish urge.

_Poe_

Poe is sitting alone in the library with French textbooks littered on the top. Finn arrives in a whirlwind, a waft of spiced, masculine cologne surrounding him.

“Can we make this quick?” Finn starts “Snap and Paige are having an incredibly horrendous public break-up on the quad. Again.”

Poe fumbles, before processing what the other man has said. “Oh, uh, okay. Yeah. Well … I thought today that we could start with pronunciation. If, uh … if that’s okay with you?”. It’s the first time he’s spoken to the other man. Since offering his tutelage at French the previous day. He tries to calm his nerves by offering a charming smile.

Finn is visibly displeased, waving a hand as if shoo-ing away the idea. “Urg, not the hacking and spitting part, please.”

Poe shyly looks up from beneath his eyelashes. “Well, um, how about we try some French food? Together? This Saturday?”.

Finn pauses a moment. Then smiles slowly. “You’re asking me out? That’s so cute. What’s your name again?”.

Poe blanches. “Never mind. Forget it”. Visibly embarrassed, he begins packing away the books. Finn grabs his arm and halts him.

“No, no. It’s my fault. We didn’t have a proper introduction. I’m Finn.” He holds his hand out expectantly.

Poe drops the books, grasping Finn’s hand in a warm embrace. There’s a small static feeling in his fingertips, just slightly electric. “It’s Poe”.

Finn beams at him. “Okay, so, Poe. The thing is, I’m at the mercy of a particular hideous breed of loser – my sister. I can’t date until she does. And she’s unbearably anti-social”.

Poe is slightly dazzled by the other man’s gorgeous smile. “Uh, why?” he mumbles.

Finn rests his head on his hands, sighing dramatically. “Unsolved mystery. She used to be really popular, and then it’s just like she got sick of it or something?”. He reaches out and touches Poe’s arm. “If only we could find someone for Rey to date…”

Poe straightens, a man on a mission, “Let me see what I can do.”

Finn turns up the wattage on his smile, beaming at him.


	4. The better part of valour is discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe nods his head towards Ben, who is sitting a few tables away from him. “What about him?”.
> 
> Rose is clearly confused, whipping her head between Ben and Poe, trying to make the connection. “What, you want to go out with him?”. 
> 
> “What? No! So not my type. I mean, for the sister, you know. Rey?” He replies, somewhat impatiently.

_Poe_

In biology class, Poe recounts the talk with Rose. She groans, resting her head in her hands.

“ You’re in school for two days and you ask out the most beautiful man? Do you have no concept of the high school social code?”.

Poe grins at her charmingly. “I have a plan. I teach him French, get to know him, dazzle him with my charm. He falls in love with me.”

“Dream on Romeo. Even if that did happen, he can’t go out with you, remember the shrew problem?”.

Poe nods his head towards Ben, who is sitting a few tables away from him. “What about him?”. Ben, as usual, is dressed all in black, looking sullen and unapproachable.

Rose is clearly confused, whipping her head between Ben and Poe, trying to make the connection. “What, you want to go out with him?”.

“What? No! So not my type. I mean, for the sister, you know. Rey?” He replies, somewhat impatiently.

A smile creeps on Rose’s face, beginning to understand. “What makes you think he’ll do it?”.

Poe shrugs one shoulder, “Seems like a man who thrives on danger”.

Rose lets out a snort. “No shit, Sherlock. He’s a literal criminal. I heard he lit a state trooper on fire.”

“Exactly, just the kind of guy we’re looking for.”

Rose narrows her eyes, deep in thought. Poe can see the metaphorical light-bulb light up when she comes to a conclusion. “I’ve got an idea.”

The cafeteria is crowded at lunch time, but that doesn’t stop Rose from dragging Poe through the rabble to the popular table. Before she can lose her nerve, she walks up, and plops herself down on an empty seat. Hux looks up, a snarl of derision on his pinched features. “Are you lost?”.

“I just came over to chat” Rose begins, confidently.

“We don’t chat” Hux shuts her down immediately.

Rose begins to look flustered. “Well, actually, I thought I’d run an idea by you. You know, just to see if you’re interested?”.

“I’m not.” Comes the stark reply.

“Look, I’ll be quick. You’re interested in Finn right? But he can’t go out with you because his sister is this insane head case and no one will go out with her, right?”.

Hux sighs, clearly bored, “Does this conversation have a purpose?”.

“What you need to do, is recruit a guy who’ll go out with her.”

Hux turns to Rose, suddenly interested. “Recruit?”.

“Yes. Pay, bribe, incentivize. Someone who is up for the job.”

“Like anyone would be that crazy” Hux retorts with a snort.

Rose raises her arm, pointing across the room at Ben, who is sitting alone. He makes a disgusted face at the food on his tray, before throwing it at the garbage can, rather than in it. It splatters on the people sitting closest, and he throws his head back to laugh.

Hux looks startled, “That guy? I heard he ate a live duck once. Everything but the beak and the feet!”.

“Exactly” Rose replies excitedly. “Crazy attracts crazy”.

Hux is nodding, invested in the idea that Rose is pitching. Suddenly, he stops, turning to her and pinning her with his gaze. “What’s in it for you?”.

Rose sighs, “Basic high school currency. You acknowledge me in the corridors. I say ‘Hi’, you say ‘Hi’ back, you know?”.

Hux resumes nodding, stroking his chin with his fingers. “A boost up the popularity ladder. Popular by association. Yeah. Makes sense. You’ve got a deal.” He sticks his arm out, and Rose shakes his clammy hand.

She gets up to leave, slyly wiping her hand on her trousers. “That guy is such a prick” she mutters to Poe, grabbing his arm again and leading him out.

“Why did you have to get him involved?” Poe demands.

Rose lets out a breath of frustration, simultaneously blowing her bangs out the way. “We need a reason for Ben to be invested. He once sold his own liver on the black market for new speakers. Money is obviously a good motivation for him. You got money?”.

Poe shakes his head.

“Didn’t think so. Hux has money. He’ll bankroll the whole operation for us. Beside, when you let the enemy think he’s orchestrating the battle, you’re in a position of power. Let him think he’s calling the shots, and while he’s busy setting up the plan, you have more time to woo Finn.”

Poe grins, looping an arm round Rose’s shoulders. “You’re a brilliant woman, you know that?”.

_Rey_

Out on the quad, Rey is picking apart her lunch whilst Jessika smokes.

“So my dad found out I want to go to Sarah Lawrence, and he had this huge raging fit and insisted I go to his male-dominated, frat-boy school. It’s like I have no say at all.” Jessika laments, taking a drag of her cigarette. “William would have never gone to a state school.”

“Shakespeare didn’t even go to high school.” Rey points out.

“That’s never been proven.” Jessika replies.

“Neither has his heterosexuality” Rey snorts. Jessika pouts at this, and Rey uses the moment to stub out her cigarette. “Whilst I appreciate your efforts toward a speedy death, I’m trying to eat here. Do you mind?”.

“Does it matter?” Jessica sighs, her head dramatically falling into her arms resting on the table.

Rey doesn’t respond, and Jessika looks up to see her watching Ben, who has just walked out on the quad and is lighting up a cigarette himself. “Janice told me he was a roadie for Marilyn Manson”.

Rey averts her eyes, realizing her fork has been hanging in mid-air and returns to stabbing her noodles. “Janice is a moron”.

As he passes their table, he nods in greeting, a small smile turning up the corners of his plush lips. Jessika returns the smile, but Rey just provides him with her best death stare.


	5. I like not fair terms and a villain's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey. How ya doin’?” Ben begins. 
> 
> Rey swivels to look at him,“Sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself?”
> 
> Ben rocks back on his heels, smiling, “There’s a way to get a guys attention.”
> 
> “Ah, my mission in life” she fires back, undaunted with a hand on her hip. “Obviously I’ve struck your fancy. So, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again”. She swings her bag over her shoulder, making to leave.

_Poe_

In the library, Poe and Finn sit side-by-side in a cozy cubby. Finn, as usual, looks dashing in a white, long-sleeved polo and dark skinny jeans. Poe has put in extra effort today, knowing that he would be spending some previous alone time with Finn. He’s wearing his best maroon shirt, over dark-wash denim jeans. Unfortunately, it’s not going to plan.

“C’esc ma tete.” Finn repeats “This is my head”.

“Perfect! See, you’re a natural. You’ll ace that test!” Poe beams.

Finn closes his book in frustration. “But I don’t want to know how to say that though! I want to know useful things. Like, where the good stores are. And how much the champagne costs. I have never in my life had to point out my head to someone.”

“That’s because it’s such a pretty head” Poe counters with a smile.

The compliment washes over Finn, as if he’s subject to a hundred a day. Which, to be fair, he probable is. “Forget French. How is project ‘Find the Shrew a Date’ progressing?”.

“Not the most cover title” Poe replies. Finn is not amused by this. “But, er, it will do for now I suppose. I’ll let you know if I come up with something better. And, well, I’ve found someone. Possibly” Poe quickly continues.

At this, Finn’s eyes light up. He stands immediately, grabbing Poe’s hand. “Who? Show me!”.

Poe leads Finn to the hallway, leaving their books behind in their cubby. His eyes search the crowd. He can feel Finn’s hand in his, warm and ever so soft. He’s so distracted that he momentarily forgets who he’s looking for.

“Who am I looking at?” Finn whispers in his ear. The hairs on his neck stand up, electricity shooting down his spine.

“Him, over there” Poe nods in the right direction.

Finn cranes his neck, trying to see over the sea of people. “Who? Where?”.

Out of desperation, Poe lets go of Finn’s hand and lunges across Ben’s path, stopping him short. Without blinking, Ben shoves him out the way. Poe’s back smashes into the lockers, and he slides down them before coming to a stop, dazed.

Finn crouches down in front of him, an ecstatic smile lighting up his features. “Oh my god! He’s repulsive! He’s perfect!”. He reaches a hand down to pull Poe back to standing and hugging him.

Poe isn’t sure what is making him dizzier – the fact he’s just been slammed into a locker, or that Finn is hugging him tightly.

_Ben_

The field is bustling as a multiple gym classes take place simultaneously. Ben is lounging on the grass, next to the bleachers, a cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth lazily. His long legs sprawl out in front of him. A figure suddenly blocks the sun, and he looks up, slightly pissed at being interrupted. Hux crouches down next to him, a smug smile on his features.

“See that girl?” He starts, pointing over at a game of football taking place. Ben follows his line of vision, to the petite brunette who’s always protesting in their English class.

“Uh, yeah?” Ben replies, confused at the interaction.

“What do you think?” Hux probes.

Ben takes the cigarette out of his mouth. Sitting up to get a better view. Honestly, she’s gorgeous. Her chestnut hair is pulled high on her head, in one bun today instead of the usual intricate three he’s often noticed. She’s fast, competitive and strong. He can see her toned muscles peeking out under the regulation gym shorts. He realizes he’s been staring too long, and Hux is waiting for an answer.

“Two legs, nice rack…” he grunts in reply, non-committal.

“Yeah, whatever. I want you to go out with her”, Hux declares.

Ben laughs at that, a full bellow that has students near-by turn to investigate. They quickly snap their heads back round when they realize the sound is coming from him.

“Sure, Sparky. I’ll get right on it” Ben tells Hux, still laughing.

Hux sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I can’t date her brother until _she_ starts dating. And that’s the catch. She’s anti-social as hell and doesn’t want a boyfriend. You take her out, I’ll foot the bill.”

Ben takes a drag from his cigarette, his eyebrows scrunched in thought. “You want to pay me to take out some girl?”.

Hux nods his assent, then quickly realizes his folly. “No, not just _some girl_. That girl. Specifically”

“How much?”.

“Twenty bucks each date” Hux replies.

Ben lets his gaze return to the subject of their talk. Watching her for a few moments and simultaneously pissing Hux off. “A girl like that requires more than twenty” Ben bargains.

He intended it as a compliment – that any woman deserves more than a cheap date. But from Hux’s quick ascension, Ben realizes that Hux took it the opposite way. That _Ben_ would need more money to consider this. _This is becoming interesting_ , he thinks to himself, wondering what the history is between the two.

“Fine, thirty” Hux relents.

Ben looks back over to the woman in question. At that moment, she kicks the legs out from under an opponent, stealing the ball to score a goal. The other woman lands flat on her back, clearly shocked and in pain. Ben turns back to Hux with his eyebrows raised, “I think I need danger money”.

Hux lets out a pained sigh, “Fifty per date then?”.

Ben smiles, letting out a toothy grin, and shakes Hux’s outstretched hand.

He finishes his cigarette, stubbing it out on the bleachers, before standing and making his way over to the woman. The gym class has just finished, and she’s stood gulping from a bottle of water.

“Hey. How ya doin’?” he begins. He’s a little rusty, a tad out of practice with flirting, and a minuscule bit intimidated. He decides to overcompensate by being cocky and hopes she doesn’t scent his fear.

She swivels to look at him, still gulping water. When she’s finished, she wipes her brow on her shirt, revealing a sliver of toned and tanned stomach. “Sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself?”

Ben rocks back on his heels, smiling, “There’s a way to get a guys attention.”

“Ah, my mission in life” she fires back, undaunted with a hand on her hip. “Obviously I’ve struck your fancy. So, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again”. She swings her bag over her shoulder, making to leave.

“Pick you up Friday then?” he ventures. He mentally kicks himself. Oh well, a panicked proposal is better than none.

She stops in her tracks, hazel eyes piercing him with a fearsome stare “Oh, sure. Yeah. Friday”. Her tone is dripping with sarcasm, and this is what spurs Ben on. He’s already fucked it up, might as well go in for the kill.

Ben lowers his voice, leaning in seductively “The night I take you to places you’ve never been before”. He barely has time to notice the catch in her breath, the dilation in her pupils, before she takes a step back, gathering her composure and letting a mask of indifference fall down on her face.

“Like where? The 7-eleven on Burnside? Do you even know my name, screwboy?” she bites.

Ben is taken aback slightly, still processing the hitch in her breath and the smell of lavender from her hair when he leant in slightly. “I know a lot more than that” He replies. It’s lame to even his own ears. And he realizes she’s right. He doesn’t actually know her name.

“Doubtful. Very doubtful” she smirks, walking away quickly and leaving him standing alone.

_Rey_

Later that day, Rey is standing at her locker with Jessika, gathering her books for next period. Ben appears suddenly, a smile lighting up his face. He leans against the nearby lockers. “Hey.”

Rey blatantly ignores him, so he sidles closer, nudging her shoulder with his. “You hate me, don’t you?”.

Rey puffs out a sigh, turning to face him as Jessika, amused, watches the events unfold. “I don’t think you warrant that strong an emotion.”

He smiles again, unperturbed, “Then say you’ll go out with me on Friday”.

“And what could possibly possess me to do that?”.

“C’mon, think about it. The flat beer, the blaring music, me with my hand on your ass…”

Rey interrupts him “You, covered in my vomit”.

“So, seven-thirty then?”.

She slams her locker shut and walks away.

Jessika lets out a low whistle, and Ben grins at her before sauntering off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocky and self-assured Ben is nice, but cocky and self-assured as a defense mechanism because Rey makes him nervous as hell? That's the tea. 
> 
> As always, let me know if you spot any mistakes. I'm running on three hours sleep and I wouldn't recognize if my own name was misspelt.


	6. Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to talk to you about the plan” She starts.  
> “What plan?” Ben asks, obviously confused.  
> “The situation is, Poe here has a major jones for Finn”, Rose continues.  
> Ben leans his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. “What is it with this dude? He have two dicks or something?”.

_Rey_

Rey sorts her way through various CD’s in the local music shop. She’s not looking for anything in particular, just enjoying spending some time alone and checking out the new music on offer. She hands a selection over to the cashier, an older hippie called Luke who has a long, greying beard and a permanent smile. His watery blue eyes always feel like they could see right into her soul, so she doesn’t stay long.

On the way out, she fondly strokes the cherry-red Stratocaster, sighing wistfully. The door jingles happily as she leaves, head down and searching in her bag for her keys. She looks up triumphantly when she finds them, to see Ben leaning against the hood of her car. _I can’t catch a break!_ She thinks to herself.

“Nice ride. Vintage fenders too” he quips.

Rey stands with a hand on her hip, defiant. “Are you following me?”.

He looks a little put-out by this, a tiny pout gracing his plush lips. “I was in the laundromat. Saw your car, thought I’d some say hi.”

It might be the first sentence he’s spoke to her that hasn’t been a shoddy pick-up line, so she indulges in conversation. Momentarily. “Hi” she retorts, sliding past him to get in the car.

“You’re not a big talker, are you?” he asks, hands on her window, peering in at her.

Her breath catches slightly, as it always does when he’s close. He’s not crowding her, not being intimidating, but her heart begins to race and she can feel her palms sweating. To mediate the situation, she replies sarcastically, as always.

“Depends on the topic. My fenders don’t really whip me into a verbal frenzy.”

“Ah, now that’s something I can work with. What’s your preferred topic of conversation? Should we start with Bronte? Feminist literature? The patriarchy?”. His wit is just as sharp as hers, and for a moment she drops the façade.

“How do you know I like Bronte?” she queries, genuinely curious.

“Some people do listen to your informed and detailed rhetoric when you side-line the entire English class, you know”. His smirk is back, but it’s almost genuine this time. She realizes she’s been staring at his mouth for far too long, when blaring rap music interrupts her.

She looks in the rear-view mirror, and sees that Hux has pulled up in his flash car, and is blocking her in. She leans out the window, “Do you mind?” she shouts.

“Not at all” Hux replies, sauntering into the liquor store with his usual gaggle of groupies. Thankfully, sans Finn today. Rey stares at them in disbelief, then in a moment of fury, she flips the car into reverse and slams her vintage fenders into his precious car.

Ben doubles over in laughter, and she is momentarily stunned at the sound. Until Hux races out of the store, screaming

“You fucking bitch!”.

At that, she inches forward, before slamming into his car again and leaving the lot.

_Ben_

Ben closes the door to his locker, to find a red-faced and fuming Hux standing on the other side.

“When I shell out fifty, I expect to see results” he spits.

“Yeah, I’m working on it” Ben replies, slinging his back over his shoulder and scratching the back of his neck.

“Watching the bitch trash my car doesn’t count as a date”.

Ben hides a smile at the memory. Hux crowds closer.

“Look, if you don’t get any action, I don’t get any action. So get your ass on hers by the end of the week. Got it?”Hux turns to leave.

“I’ve upped my price” Ben declares.

Hux swivels on his heel, staring at Ben incredulously. “You what?”.

“I want a hundred bucks a date. Or forget her brother”.

Hux slowly turns a darker shade of beet, before realizing he doesn’t have a choice. He fishes in his pocket for his black, leather wallet, peels out another fifty, and slaps it into Ben’s open palm. “You better hope you’re as smooth as you think you are”.

Ben smiles sweetly as he leaves.

_Poe_

Back in the library, Poe is trying to teach Finn French. After two minutes of his stony silence, Poe closes the book. “Got something on your mind?”, he asks.

“I counted on you for help. You and that thug are obviously failing. At this rate, we’ll never get to go on that date!” Finn snaps.

Poe reaches out for his hand, softly stroking his thumb across the back. “Plans take time. I have it under control. You have my word, as a gentleman”.

Finn smiles at this, cocking his head, “You’re sweet”. He squeezes Poe’s hand once before letting go.

After tutoring, Rose rushes to Poe and grabs him by the arm.

“We have a problem” she mutters under her breath, leading him to where Ben is leaning against an empty corridor wall.

“We need to talk to you about the plan” She starts.

“What plan?” Ben asks, obviously confused.

“The situation is, Poe here has a major jones for Finn”, Rose continues.

Ben leans his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. “What is it with this dude? He have two dicks or something?”.

Poe starts to object, but Rose holds up a hand diplomatically.

“I think I speak correctly when I say that Poe’s love is pure. Purer than say, Hux’s”.

Ben looks at them both, obvious disinterest paints his face. “Hux can plow whoever he wants. I’m just in this for the cash”.

Poe balks, but Rose interrupts again. “That’s where we can help you. With Rey.”

 _Rey_ Ben mulls, _So that’s her name_. “Why would you want to help me? Helping me means that Hux gets Finn, right?”.

Rose steps closer, “You’re not looking at the big picture. Hux is just a pawn. We set this whole thing up so Poe can be with Finn. Hux is just the bankroll”.

At this, Ben smiles. He likes the idea of Hux being a pawn. He claps his hands together, obviously startling the pair. “So, you’re gunna help me tame the wild beast?”.

“We’re your guys” Poe replies.

“Gals” Rose interjects.

“Guys – gals – people. We’re your people” Poe corrects.

Ben shakes his head and walks off, letting them decide the best gender-neutral term for a pair of idiots.

Poe grabs Rose as she comes out of fourth period, shoving an invitation under her nose before she has chance to speak.

“This is it. A golden opportunity. Ben can ask Rey to the party, and I can ask Finn”.

Rose scans the invite.

_Future Princeton Graduate Bogey Lowenstein_

_proudly presents a Saturday night bash at his abode._

_Casual attire._

“Okay, so, we’ll need to make this a school-wide blow out” she huffs.

Poe stalls at that, “Will Lowenstein not be bothered at that?”.

“You kidding? He’ll piss himself at the attention. He’s the ultimate kiss-ass”.

The spend the rest of the day handing out photocopies of the invitation as word slowly spreads across campus.

_Finn_

Finn is standing at Hux’s locker, as he flips through various headshots of himself, asking Finn’s opinion on which is better. Finn stifles a bored yawn as he recommends the one in the white shirt. Identical to other he is holding, apart from that one is a black shirt.

“That one” he points “looks more …”

“Expensive?” Hux gauges.

“Yeah, exactly!” Finn replies with fake enthusiasm. _How the hell does a white shirt look more expensive than a black? Urgh._

Hux puts the photos back into a laminated pouch, before carefully placing them in his locker. “So, you going to Lowenstein’s thing on Friday?” he ventures.

“Hopefully” Finn replies, sidling up to him.

“Good, ‘cause I’m not gunna bother if you won’t be there” Hux replies with a leering grin.

Finn laughs, and strides off.


	7. If music be the food of love play on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben laughs, reading over the rest of the list.
> 
> 1\. No smokers  
> 2\. Pretty Guys  
> Likes: Thai food, feminist prose, angry girl music of the indie-rock persuasion.
> 
> “So, what does this give me? I’m supposed to buy her some noodles, a book, and listen to chicks who can’t play their instruments?” Ben blows out a breath.
> 
> “Jesus, I pity the last woman you dated” Poe interrupts, slapping a hand to his forehead in frustration.

_Poe_

Poe and Finn are once again in the library, attempting tutoring sessions. The mild spring weather is turning warmer, and Finn is wearing soft, cream chino shorts that show off his long, toned legs. Poe is transfixed, as usual.

“I really wanna go to Lowenstein’s party, but I can’t, not unless Rey goes” Finn laments.

“I know, I’m working on it. It’s just, she doesn’t really seem to be going for my guy” Poe replies. He suddenly sits up straighter, “She is, you know, into guys right?”.

Finn laughs at that, “Yeah. Do you not think I would have told you sooner if you’d picked the wrong gender to woo her?”.

“Yeah, fair enough” Poe says, falling back down into his seat. “What types of guys does she usually go for then?”.

“I’ve never actually seen her date. But I did find a picture of Jared Leto in one of her drawers last week.”

“So that’s the kind of guy she likes? Pretty guys?” Poe rips a page out of his notebook and starts making a list.

“Yeah, probably. I mean, all I’ve ever heard her say is that she’d die before dating a guy who smokes”.

Ben is hanging out at a local bar when Poe and Rose manage to locate him.

“Whatchu got for me?” he inquires, intrigued.

“We’ve managed to get some intel on a certain Rey Johnson that I think you’ll find helpful” Poe tells him. He hands over the list he made earlier with Finn’s help.

Rose raises a hand, interjecting “Before we start, should you be drinking when you don’t have a liver?”.

Ben looks confused, sending a questioning look to Poe who states “Ignore her, the list”.

“Okay, so number one- she hates smokers” Poe says carefully.

Ben sits up at this, eyeing them both warily. “Are you telling me that I’m a … non-smoker?”, he spits out.

“Just for now” Rose answers, patting him on the shoulder gently. “However- Finn also said that Rey likes … pretty guys?” .

Ben looks at them with wide eyes and silence hangs over them.

“You don’t think I’m a pretty guy?” he teases.

The other customers in the pub close to them look up, startled.

“He’s pretty!” Poe stutters.

“Okaaaay! I just wasn’t sure!” Rose provides “Just checking”.

Ben laughs, reading over the rest of the list.

  1. _No smokers_
  2. _Pretty Guys_



_Likes: Thai food, feminist prose, angry girl music of the indie-rock persuasion._

“So, what does this give me? I’m supposed to buy her some noodles, a book, and listen to chicks who can’t play their instruments?” Ben blows out a breath.

“Jesus, I pity the last woman you dated” Poe interrupts, slapping a hand to his forehead in frustration.

“Beside the point, have you been to Club Skunk?” Rose asks.

“Yeah…” Ben replies tentatively, hoping this isn’t going where he thinks it is.

“Her favourite band is playing there tomorrow night” Rose continues.

It is, it’s really is going where the thinks it is. “Don’t make me do it” Ben pleads.

Rose just shrugs, “Think of the money”.

Poe pulls another piece of paper out his back pocket, “I also retrieved a list of her most recent CD purchases, courtesy of American Express.”

Ben grins gleefully “Did you get this … illegally?” he asks in hushed tones. Poe puts a finger to his lips. “I’m liking you guys better” Ben continues.

_Rey_

“Are you sure this will work?” Rey asks Jessika worriedly. In her very clammy hand is a fake ID that she’s just paid $50 for. They’re standing in the queue for Club Skunk after a frantic hour of trying on every outfit that they collectively own.

“I’m sure” Jessika replies confidently, “I use mine all the time. The girl’s a genius with these”.

The line to the entrance inches forward until they’re face-to-face with the bouncer. He’s a big, burly guy with a no-nonsense attitude. However ,he barely looks at their IDs before waving them inside. Rey lets out a sigh of relief before Jessika grabs her arm and yanks her to the bar.

After a plastic cup of luke-warm beer, they venture onto the floor.

“This is the best night ever!” Jessika screams over the music into Rey’s ear. She can’t help but nod and agree. They’ve been dancing non-stop for an hour and are covered in a gleam of sweat, but she doesn’t give a shit. Her favourite band are playing, she’s with her best friend, and nothing else matters. Well, apart from the fact that she’s thirsty as hell.

“I need water!” She shouts back, before making her way to the bar. She signals to the bartender, before scanning the other customers. _Shit_ , she thinks to herself, noticing none other than Ben Solo leaning on the counter watching the band. Tomorrow she’ll blame this bad decision on the watery beers she’s guzzled down. Exchanging two bottles of water for dollars, she grabs them and makes her way round the bar to him.

“You’re not fooling anyone” she shouts.

He actually looks surprised. “Hey! Great show, huh?” he asks. Completely ignoring her remark. He’s wearing dark, skinny jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. Or maybe it’s not fitted. Maybe he just struggles to buy clothes that actually fit. The sleeves of his top strain to contain his arms as he lifts his beer and takes a sip. When he cocks an eyebrow, she realizes she’s been caught staring. Again.

“If you’re planning on asking me out, you might as well get it over with”. She rests her hand on her hip, going for cocky and self-assured to hide the nerves.

“Excuse me?” he shouts back, feigning ignorance.

“That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?”. It’s meant to be a rhetorical questions, but comes out breathy and a little self-conscious.

“Do you mind? You’re sort of ruining this for me?” Ben replies, gesturing towards the band.

Rey fumes, watching him watch the band. As they finish their song, he claps around the bottle he’s holding and returns her stare.

“You’re not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke” she notes, thankful that the band have taken a break so she doesn’t need to yell anymore.

“I know, I quit” he replies, looking at her curiously. He leans back against the bar, making no attempt to hit on her, or lean into her personal space, or bother her at all actually. It’s got her feeling slightly bereft. She shakes her head, blaming the thought on the alcohol. 

“These guys are no Bikini Kill or The Raincoats, but they’re up there” Ben continues.

Rey is surprised, “You know who the Raincoats are?”.

“Of course. Don’t you?” he retorts, the hint of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. At this, Rey is flummoxed. Ben notices, and uses this moment to return to his cocky self, if only for a moment. He brushes her hair back behind her ear, and leans in to whisper “I saw you dancing. Never seen you look more beautiful”.

Rey blushes, taking a step back to regain her equilibrium.

“Come to the party with me tomorrow?” he asks gently. Before she can reply, the band start another song. The crowd pushes up between them and he shouts “Nine-thirty then?”.

She gives him one last look before returning to Jessika.

Ben smiles, she didn’t say no this time.

Rey doesn’t see Ben for the rest of the night, but that doesn’t stop her looking for him. When they leave, and it’s finally quiet, Jessika turns to her “So, what did you and Tall, Dark and Handsome talk about?”.

Rey flushes at this, unaware that Jessika had saw them together. “Doesn’t matter” she mutters, linking their arms to walk home.

“Has he impotun’d thou with love in honourable fashion?” Jessika teases.

Rey sends her a withering look.

“Hey! Don’t be like that with me. I’m in favour of romance. You’re the one that wants to march on Washington every five minutes!”.

Rey pokes her, then looks back at the club dreamily. “Tonight was so beyond”.

Jessika nods, “It was. I only wish William could have been here to witness the rebirth of punk rock with us”.

At this, Rey nods, replying “So true”. For once, indulging her friend’s obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for your comments, kudos and general readings!


	8. A clouted-fen-sucked-hedge-pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve heard you’re helping Solo” he starts with no preamble, directed at Rose.
> 
> “Uh, yeah. We’re old friends” Rose stammers.
> 
> “You and Solo?” Hux squints at her, disbelieving.
> 
> “Yeah, old family friends. Took baths together when we were younger and everything”. It’s incredibly obvious that she’s lying

_Poe._

Rose and Poe are standing at her locker, when Hux suddenly appears over her shoulder.

“I’ve heard you’re helping Solo” he starts with no preamble, directed at Rose.

“Uh, yeah. We’re old friends” Rose stammers.

“You and Solo?” Hux squints at her, disbelieving.

“Yeah, old family friends. Took baths together when we were younger and everything”. It’s incredibly obvious that she’s lying. Hux grabs the collar of her shirt.

“You better not fuck this up. I’m heavily invested”, he spits.

He lets go of her collar, and shoves Poe into a locker for good measure.

They share a look with each other, that conveys everything. _Shit._

_Rey_

Rey sits in the mis-matched chairs outside of Holdo’s office, waiting for her appointment. She swings her legs in boredom, watching the clock tick past the scheduled start time. As usual.

Suddenly, the door is thrown open, and Ms Holdo almost pushes Ben out of her office. It’s quite a sight actually. Ben’s massive and takes up the entire door frame, but Holdo is energized by rage, and from the look on her face, slight disgust.

“You are completely demented!” she tells him. Rey’s interest is piqued. Half of her agrees with Holdo, but the other half is slightly concerned that he’s managed to get a guidance councilor ,of all people, to admit that in front of faculty. 

“See you next week!” Ben replies cheerily. He turns round as Rey stands, smile growing, “Rey, are you stalking me?.

Holdo watches in horror, “You two know each other?”.

The beat of silence is deafening. You could hear a pin drop. Or a pen. Literally. Holdo’s secretary is so invested in the debacle that her pen fell straight out of her hand onto the hard-wood floor.

“No” Rey replies, simultaneous with Ben’s “Yeah”.

Holdo grabs Rey and shoves her into the office. Turning back to Ben, she declares “Dear God. Stay away from her. If you two ever decided to breed, evil would truly walk the earth”.

Ben blows a kiss to Rey as Holdo slams the door shut.

_Finn_

Finn and Phasma stand outside Rey’s room. It’s 9:20 on Friday night. Rey’s door is shut and angry music blares through. Finn sighs, looking at his watch.

“She’s obviously not going” Phasma states.

Finn sighs again. They sneak downstairs, creeping over the laminate floor to the foyer. Just as Finn’s hand reaches for the handle, he hears Maz.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”.

Finn turns, his sweetest smile plastered on his face. “If you must know, we’re going to a small study group of friends”.

“Also known as an orgy?” Maz asks.

“It’s just a party! Everyone goes to them. But I knew you would forbid me from going since _she_ isn’t going”, Finn points at Rey, who has just made an appearance at the top of the stairs. She’s wearing an old, soft, cropped jumper and a pair of high-waisted battered Levi jeans. Her hair is hanging in loose, soft waves around her shoulders. Finn thinks that her at-home look it about 400 times sexier than her at-school look, and wonders, not for the first time, if she purposefully dresses demurely in public. And by demurely he means like an old woman.

“Do you know about this party Rey?” Maz demands.

Rey shrugs, walking down the rest of the stairs.

“People expect me to be there! You’re ruining my popularity!” Finn shouts, knowing he’s being childish.

“If Rey’s not going, you’re not going” Maz states. Her word is final.

Finn has had enough. He turns to Rey, “You’re ruining my life! Why can’t you be normal?”.

“What’s normal?” she asks, her face scrunching in derision.

“Lownstein’s party is normal! But you’re too busy listening to Bitches Who Need Prozac to know that!” Finn argues.

“What’s a Lowenstein?” Maz asks no one in particular.

Finn continues as if no one had spoken. “Can’t you forget for just one night that you’re completely wretched?”.

“At least I’m not a clouted-fen-sucked-hedge-pig!” Rey responds.

“Like I’m even supposed to know that means” Finn guffaws.

“It’s Shakespeare you tool! Maybe you’ve heard of him?”

“Yeah. He’s you’re freak friend Jessika’s boyfriend. I guess since I’m not allowed to go out, I should obsess over a dead guy too?” Finn asks.

“Now that’s enough you two” Maz interrupts.

Finn and Rey stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

“I know about that goddamn party. I’m going” Rey finally reacts.

Finn and Phasma look at each other, disbelieving. Before bursting into gleeful screams. Maz clutches her chest dramatically. “Oh god, it’s starting”.

“It’s just a party!” Finn replies.

“Promise me you won’t talk to any boys unless your sister is present” Maz demands.

“What. Why?” Finn asks confused.

“Because she will scare them away!” Maz retorts.

Rey sighs in exasperation, grabbing her car keys off the hall table and her leather jacket from the banister. She flings open the door and …. There stands Ben.

He looks up at her, smiling “Nine-thirty, right?”.

Rey is in shock. Disbelieving that he actually turned up.

She gathers her composure finally. She holds up her keys, jingling slightly. “I’m driving”.

At the party, Lowenstein is dressed in a tux, greeting his guests like a pro. “Nice to see you. Love the shirt. Martini bar to the right, shots to the kitchen”. The house is overflowing with teenagers. Rey pushes through the crowd, with Ben close behind her.

In the kitchen, Hux is lining up rows of shots amid much whooping and hollering from the crowd. He looks up and, seeing Rey, rushes over to stop her from leaving, arm blocking the door.

“Looking good tonight Rey-Rey” he whines in his high-pitched nasally voice.

Rey gives him a death stare, then cover her mouth in shock, pointing at his forehead.

“Wait … what was that … Did your hairline just recede?” she quips.

Hux panics, whipping out a handy pocket mirror. Rey is already walking away.

“Wait. Where you going?” he sputters.

“Away” Rey replies distantly, already looking past him.

“Your brother here?” he smarms. He has all of Rey’s attention now. Her eyes are filled with hatred.

“Leave. Him. Alone.” She enunciates every word with a prod to his chest.

At that moment, Finn walks into the kitchen.

“Just who I was looking for” Hux says sweetly, putting his arm around him and escorting him out.

“FINN!” Rey shouts, but it’s lost in the thumping music that’s started to blare out of the speakers in the living room.

A guy in the kitchen starts handing out the shots that Hux has poured. Rey downs it and accepts another. Before she can grab a third, a large, warm hand covers hers.

“What’s this?” Ben asks, trying to move the shot glass out of her reach.

“I’m getting trashed , man. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do at a party?”.

“I say, do what you wanna do” he replies softly.

“Funny that, you’re the only one” she slurs. She grabs a third shot from the tray someone is carrying past them, downing it with a grimace and pushing past him to the living room.

_Poe_

Poe and Rose enter the party. He’s dressed in light jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Rose is wearing flared harem pants and a white, spaghetti -strap top. Rose grabs a drink from a nearby tray, whilst Poe searches longingly for Finn.

Rose makes an attempt to socialise with everyone, and Poe is slightly impressed at how she seems to know everyone’s name. Making their way through the crowd, Rose spots Finn and Phasma standing alone, and points Poe’s body towards them. “Follow the love, my friend”.

“Good Evening” Poe starts. _Urgh,_ he thinks, _what the hell am I doing? ‘Good Evening’? I’m not talking to my grandma!_ He chooses to blame his lack of tact on his ever-growing crush and how painfully dazzled he always is around Finn.

Finn turns and greets him with a pained smile. He returns a short greeting of “Hi”, before returning to scanning the crowd.

Non-perturbed, Poe tries to continue the conversation. “Looks like everything worked out tonight, huh?” .

Finn blatantly ignores the question, and instead obviously tries to pawn him off to Phasma.

“Do you know Phasma?” he says, pushing her in front of him like a shield.

“Uh yeah, we’re in the same art class?” Poe replies, peeking his head round Phasma to look at Finn, confusion showing on his face.

“Would you mind getting me a drink Poe?” Finn asks, pasting on a sweet smile.

“Of course. Yeah. Sure. Anything in particular?”

“Surprise me” he replies, before craning his neck over the crowd, obviously looking for someone else.

Poe heads for the kitchen, slightly put-out and desperately trying to think of interesting conversation points. He makes quick work of grabbing a drink from the now-overflowing kitchen table, and squeezes back through the crowd.

He returns just in time to see Hux come up behind Finn and grab his waist. Finn lets out an uncharacteristic giggle, before walking off with Hux, hand-in-hand. Phasma sends him a look of pity, before following the other two. Her silver dress glittering as it catches the light.

Poe downs the drink. It’s sharp and fruity, and not at all what he needs. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Extremely unfortunate” she exclaims, “at least you’re making progress”.

Poe smacks himself on the head. “No I’m not. He’s using me. He wanted to go out with Hux this entire time. I’m such an idiot”.

“At least you’re self-aware” Rose returns with a half-smile.


	9. The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t care if I die” Rey snorts.
> 
> “Sure I do. Coz then I’d have to start talking to girls who actually like me”.
> 
> Rey laughs loudly at this. Ben throws his arm around her to keep her steady. “Like you could find one!”.
> 
> Ben smiles softly at her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “See, who needs affection when you have blind hatred?”.

_Finn_

Fifteen minutes after walking off with Hux, and Finn is bored out of his mind. He makes an excuse and slips away with Phasma to the bathroom. As he closes the door, she pulls out her scarlet-red lipstick and begins re-applying it. He can’t understand why, as it was already perfect. It’s not like she could smudge it, because she doesn’t eat, or drink, or do much of anything really.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and she meets his eyes in the mirror.

“Urgh, he practically proposed when he found out we have the same dermatologist. I mean, Dr Bonchowski is great and all, but he’s not exactly riveting party conversation, ya know?”.

“Is he oily or dry?” Phasma asks.

“Combination” Finn replies, uninterested, before dropping his head into his hands. “I dunno, I thought he’d be different. More of a gentleman”.

Phasma rolls her eyes and turns to face him, hands on her hips. “Finn, I don’t think the highlights of dating Hux are going to be coat-holding, door-opening or riveting conversation.”

Finn groans, realizing she’s right. Hux **is** just a pretty face. A rich, pretty-face, but alas. His ruminations are interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it, an inebriated Rey stumbles over the threshold.

“I need to talk to you. I need to tell you …” she slurs.

Finn cuts her off abruptly with a wave of his hand. “I really don’t think I need any social advice from you right now”.

Shooting her a look of disgust, he grabs Phasma’s arm and they exit.

_Rey_

Rey stalks back to the kitchen, grabbing another shot glass as she goes. Like de-ja-vu, a large, muscular hand envelops her own. “Maybe you should let me have this one” Ben whispers in her ear.

Maybe it’s the dizzying feeling of de-ja-vu, maybe it’s how dizzyingly close he is to her, or maybe it’s just dizziness from the alcohol. But she feels herself swaying slightly. One hand trapped between a sticky shot glass and a curiously soft palm.

Remembering her plan of action, Rey retorts “Maybe _I_ want this one”. She aimed for furious and assured, but her tone comes out more … whiny, and slurred.

Her balance is suddenly off, as Hux grabs Ben’s shoulder and distracts him from interrupting her. It’s only momentarily, but Rey uses what’s left of her quick reflexes to break free and disappear into the throng of people. Hux is the last person she wants to talk to right now.

_Ben_

Ben is growing concerned, and was just on the cusp of saying something stupid, or love-sick, or probably both, when Hux interrupted them.

He lets a mask school his features, and huffs “It’s about time”, a Hux peels off some bills and slaps them into Ben’s hand. He barely notices them, stuffing them into a back pocket, as he looks over the crowd in search of Rey. For once, he’s grateful of his height, as he doesn’t have to crane his neck to spot her chestnut waves bobbing through the crowd. He realizes Hux has been talking to him, and turns back, annoyed.

“What?” Ben asks.

Hux smiles up at Ben. “I said, how did get her to do it?”.

“Do what?”

“Act like a human” Hux replies, laughing.

There’s a loud thump, and they both turn to the source, which came from the dining room. Rey has managed to assemble what’s left of her coordination and is currently stood on mahogany table.

Someone turns up the music, until Ben is sure he can see the windows vibrating with the bass. The crowd whoops and hollers. Ben rubs his eyes, disbelieving what he is seeing. But no, they’re right. Rey is dancing. On a table. At a house party. Certainly not like her. But then, again, does he really know her beyond that sheet of paper Poe graciously provided him?

He knows he’s stood staring, slack-jawed, but he’s only human. Rey has rhythm, which is even more impressive when you remember she’s far down the intoxicated path. The crowd around her thickens, clapping and cheering her on. It’s only when someone decided to throw a handful of bills on the table, that Ben snaps into action.

He forcefully pushes through the crowd, sparing no one. He makes it to the front, just in time. As Rey perfects and excellent bend-and-snap, only to have her head collide with the low-hanging brass chandelier. The resounding ‘ _thwack’_ can be heard over the pumping bass, and Ben visibly winces . She sways twice, but her fall is far-less graceful than her dancing, and down she goes.

Ben swiftly catches her in his arms, which only makes the crowd grow wilder. As if this is the exact finale they were hoping for. By this point, he is done with the entire party. He angrily barges back through the crowd, carrying Rey bridal style, and uncaring in who is injured this time.

In the front hall, he gently sets her on her feet. His hands firmly encircle her small waist, for her own safety of course. He tries not to notice how tiny she looks in his hands. How her waist fits perfectly between the two. How her cropped jumper is showing far too much tanned skin. How warm she feels. His mouth is dry, and he looks up, into her eyes, which are blessedly open.

“Are you okay?” he asks tentatively.

“I’m fine. Not that it matters to you” she slurs, trying to push him away. There’s no strength in her arms and it only results in her starting to sway again.

“You’re not okay. And it does matter. Especially to me”. The last part is whispered. With Rey’s head already spinning from the vodka and likely concussion, he can almost convince himself she didn’t hear that part.

“I’m fine!” She insists “Jus’ need to lie down for a while”.

“Uh, uh” Ben shakes his head “You lie down and you’ll go to sleep”.

“Sleep sounds good” she murmurs. Ben starts navigating her through the crowd to the front yard.

“Yeah. Sleep sounds great. Unless you have a concussion. Then you’ll never wake up”.

Rey slumps, trying to sit on the floor. “Okay, I’ll sleep but stay awake”.

Ben picks her up in a bridal carry again, opening the front door with one hand and stepping into the cool air. “And here, I thought you were smart”.

As he steps over the threshold, Poe grabs his arm. _I do not have time for this!_ Ben thinks. He takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “I’m a little busy” he deadpans.

“It’s off. The whole thing is off. Finn likes Hux. Not me”.

If Ben had a free hand, he’d smack himself in the head. Or maybe smack Poe on his head. Yeah, that sounds like a better idea. As it is, with his hands full, he decides to reason with him.

“Poe. Do you like Finn?” he asks.

Poe looks incredulous, “Of course I do!”.

“Then go get him. Don’t ever, let anyone, tell you who you should or shouldn’t love. Okay?”. Ben walks off, leaving a dazed Poe staring after him.

He walks them to a secluded bench at the side of the house, and slowly lowers Rey into a sitting position.

“This is so patronizing” she mumbles.

Ben laughs, “Trust you to use big words when you’re shitfaced”.

“ ‘Snot a big word” she retorts. She looks up at him, seeing clearly “Why’re you doing this?”.

“I told you. Because I care”.

“You don’t care if I die” she snorts.

“Sure I do. Coz then I’d have to start talking to girls who actually like me”.

Rey laughs loudly at this. Ben throws his arm around her to keep her steady. “Like you could find one!”.

Ben smiles softly at her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “See, who needs affection when you have blind hatred?”. 

Rey is silent at this.

“Why do you let him get to you?” Ben asks softly.

“Who?” Rey asks, feigning ignorance.

“Hux.”

“Ah. I hate him” she replies with no preamble.

“ I guessed. It’d have to be a pretty big deal to get you to mainline tequila like that. You don’t seem the type” Ben tightens his arm round her instinctively. _Just to make sure she doesn’t fall_ he tells himself.

“What? You don’t think I can be ‘cool’? You don’t think I can be ‘laid back’ like everyone else?”. She’s slurring her words again.

Ben snorts in derision, “Thought you were above all that”.

“Well, you know what they say…” she trails off.

“No, what do they say?” he asks.

Rey is silent. He looks down and sees she’s fallen asleep.

“No. Shit. No. Rey! Stay awake!”, he jumps up, shaking her shoulders.

“What?” She replies groggily. Ben sighs in relief, kneeling on the floor between her feet.

“I thought you were…” he begins. They stare at each other for a few moments. She leans in. Ben holds his breath. Then … she pukes on his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors. I've got a raging migraine and this chapter did not want to be edited.   
> I'll likely fix any errors in the morning.


	10. The course of true love never did run smooth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could do this” Rey says. 
> 
> “Do what?” he’s struggling to keep up with the constant change in conversation.
> 
> “This!” she repeats, pointing at the radio.
> 
> “Start a band?” he guesses.
> 
> “No. Install car radios”. 
> 
> Ben laughs at that.

_Ben_

Ben carries Rey to her car, ignoring her protests. He slips her into the passenger side and buckles her seatbelt for her. Closing the door behind her, he climbs into the driver’s side.

“No offence, but you smell like vomit” she quips.

He leans back, staring at her and shaking his head. Then, before she has chance to re-act, he pulls off his vomit-stained shirt and throws it in the back seat. He turns back to her, a _are-you-happy-now?_ look on his face.

“You…can’t …. Don’t you have something else to put on?” she stammers. She’s purposefully not meeting his eye and a blush has crept up her pretty neck. He likes to think it’s nothing to do with the vodka coursing through her system. An everything to do with his half-naked torso.

“Didn’t peg you for a prude Rey.” He laughs.

Rey folds her arms over her chest, staring straight out the window instead of looking at him.

He leans over slightly, just at the edge of her personal space. “You threw up on my shirt, you have to deal with the consequences”.

She stays silent. So he turns on the ignition and drives them home.

_Finn_

Back at the party, people have spilled out of the house onto the lawn. Finn and Phasma are walking outside to get some air when Hux rushes to intercept them.

“A bunch of us are going to Jaret’s. Wanna come?” he asks.

Finn wears a pained expression, clearly not wanting to spend any more time with Hux than he already has. He purposefully looks at his watch “Oh, damn, I have to be home in twenty minutes”.

Phasma eagerly turns to Hux “I don’t have to be home until two”.

Hux holds a hand out to her, “Then c’mon! Maybe next time Finn” he says with a wink.

“Phasma!” Finn exclaims.

But Phasma just shrugs and walks off with Hux, who slings an arm round her.

Finn stands on the lawn, wondering how this all went so wrong. And more importantly, how the hell was he getting home? Maz was going to kill him.

Poe walks past him, sarcastically asking “Have fun tonight?”.

“Poe?” he asks sweetly.

He can hear Poe’s sigh, but he turns to face him, a questioning look on his face. “Do you … Do you possibly think you could give me a ride home?”.

_Rey_

In Rey’s car, she fiddles with the radio, finally finding a song she likes. Ben quickly switches it over, his fingertips skimming hers as he changed the channel, sending little frissons of electricity up her arm. She looks at him grumpily.

“I’m driving, so I get to pick the tunes” he declares.

“It’s my car” she whinges.

Ben turns to look at her, “You threw up on me. I pick the songs”.

Rey has no reply to that. And feels a blush of shame creep up her neck. Or maybe it’s due to the fact she’s looking at his naked torso again? No. Definitely shame. She changes the subject. “When you were gone last year, where were you?”.

“Ah, noticed I was gone? Miss me did you?” he teases.

“Were you in jail?” she probes, not rising to the bait.

“Maybe” he answers, noncommittally.

“No, you weren’t”, she decides.

“Then why ask?”.

“Why lie?” she implores. He doesn’t have an answer to this. Instead turning up the music, even though it was the song she picked.

“I could do this” she finally says.

“Do what?” he’s struggling to keep up with the constant change in conversation.

“This!” she repeats, pointing at the radio.

“Start a band?” he guesses.

“No. Install car radios”. Ben laughs at that. “My foster-mum wouldn’t approve though”.

“You don’t strike me as the type that would ask permission” he probes. He didn’t realize she was fostered. He was starting to realize there’s a lot he doesn't actually know about her. But he wants to. 

“Oh, so now you think you know me?”.

“I’m starting to. I want to” he replies honestly.

She loses her venomous look at this. “The only thing people know about me is that I’m ‘scary’”.

“Yeah, well, I’m no picnic myself”.

They share a look with each other, realizing they’ve both created the same exterior for themselves. Knowingly or not. He pulls her car into the driveway and shuts off the motor.

“So what’s up with your foster-mom? She a pain in the ass?” he asks tactlessly.

Rey sighs, “No, she’s great. She just… wants me to be someone I’m not”.

“Who?”

“Finn” she replies, turning to look at him.

“No offence, but your brother is without. I know everyone loves him and all, but …”.

“You’re not as vile as I thought you were” Rey whispers, leaning in closer to him. Their faces draw closer and for a moment, it feels like time has stood still. She can feel the heat radiating off him. His face just an inch away from hers. She leans in, closing her eyes, and …

Nothing. She opens her eyes in confusion, and sees Ben suddenly lean back. He avoids her eyes, staring out the window. “So, uh, I’ll see you in school” he mutters.

Rey withdraws as if she’s been stung. She quickly composes herself, angrily snapping off her seatbelt and getting out the car. She slams the door behind her, forgetting it’s her car. “Put on a goddamn shirt” she shouts, stumbling up the garden path.

Ben smiles sadly, climbing out of her car and going to his own.

_Finn_

Poe and Finn pull up in his car. Stony silence filled the majority of the ride, and Finn has been fidgeting anxiously since they pulled up.

“I looked for you at the party. But you always seemed to be ‘occupied’” Poe mutters.

Finn looks at him with faux-innocence, “I was?”.

Poe turns to him. “You never wanted to go out with me, did you?”.

Finn turns his head, slightly ashamed, “Well, no…”.

“That’s all you had to say! You always been this selfish?”

Finn is stunned into silence.

Poe continues his rant “Just because you’re beautiful, doesn’t mean you can treat other people like they don’t matter!”.

Finn looks at him, then grabs his face and kisses him. It’s soft, slow and sweet. Poe is obviously stunned and draws back in surprise. Finn can hear his breath hitch slightly and looks up to see his pupils blown wide. He leaves another soft peck on his full lips, before getting out the car without another word.


	11. There 's daggers in men's smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the parking lot, Rey rips down another prom poster and shoves it in the bin. Jessika just raises an eyebrow.
> 
> “Can you even imagine? Who the hell would go to this bastion of commercial excess?” Rey rants with a newfound vigour, even for her.
> 
> “Well. I guess we’re not, since we don’t have dates” Jessika retorts absentmindedly.
> 
> “Listen to you!” 
> 
> “Okay, okay. We won’t go. It’s not like I had a dress anyway” Jessika continues.
> 
> Rey stomps her foot. “You’re looking at this from the wrong perspective. We’re making a statement”.
> 
> Jessika looks unconvinced “Oh golly. Something new and different for us!”.

_Rey_

Rey gets to class early on Monday morning. Unsuccessfully trying to bury her face, and her shame, in a book. It works great, until the other students start arriving.

The taunts slip by her as the students take their seats.

“Rey, you sway to the rhythm of my heart!”

“Dance for me cowgirl!”

“Shake it Rey!”

“You gunna climb on the table and give us round two?”.

She slips lower into her seat, trying to ignore them all. She’s saved by Miss Smith entering the room.

“So, did everyone have a good weekend?” she asks simply.

“Maybe we should ask Solo” smirks Hux, as Ben enters late, slinking to his desk. Rey pointedly ignores looking at him. Which means she misses the slight flush to his cheeks. Which definitely has nothing to do with running late, and everything to do with Hux’s comment and the last time he saw Rey.

“Okay then. Well. Yes. I’d like you all to write your own version of Shakespeare’s Sonnet 141” continues Miss Smith, “Any form you’d like. Rhyme – no rhyme – whatever. You can start working on it now, and finish it as homework. Next lesson I want you to all read your versions to the class”.

The class groans in unison.

Thankfully, the rest of the lesson goes by without much further embarrassment. Rey manages to slip out with only three taunts following her. Second and third period go by without any issues, mainly due to her keeping quiet and isolated.

She finds a secluded spot on the quad to each her lunch, and has almost forgotten about the horrid situation, when she is confronted by Jessika.

“You went to the party? I thought we were officially opposed to suburban activity”. Jessika stands with her hands on her hips, defiant.

Rey winces slightly, feeling guilty for not inviting Jessika. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have a choice”.

“You didn’t have a choice? Who are you and what have you done with Rey?” Jessika asks skeptically, looking around them as if expecting the real Rey to make an appearance.

Rey looks at her pleadingly, “I did Finn a favour and it backfired”.

Jessika gasps in surprise, “You did not!”.

“I did. I got wasted. I puked. I got rejected. I remembered why we don’t do suburban activities”.

Jessika sits down, patting Rey’s arm in sympathy. “Okay, so there’s a lot here to unpack and I may just forgive you if you dish the gossip”.

Rey groans, hating having to recap the details, “That’s basically it. I got wasted. I danced on a table. I hit my head and may have got mild concussion. I puked on someone and got rejected.”.

“Did you get rejected by the person you puked on? Because that totally makes sense” Jessika sympathizes.

“Yes, but … I don’t think it was because of the puke? I mean, I don’t think so? He didn’t seem too bothered. He just took his top off and drove me home. And then rejected me.”

Jessika’s hand stalls, sandwich poised in mid-air, as her eyes narrow. “He took his top off to drive you home?”.

Rey rolls her eyes. “No. He took his top off because it was covered in my puke”.

“Uh huh. Yeah. Totally normal thing to do. So who is the ‘he’ in this riveting story?”.

Rey raises her head from where it has been buried in her hands. But as she looks up to Jessika, a shadow falls over the table. Rey hears the soft baritone of the last person she wants to speak to.

“Hey” Ben says.

Rey picks up her bag and bolts, leaving her lunch on the table.

Ben looks at Jessika quizzically, who shrugs and pats the seat next to her.

“Guess that answers that question” she says to herself.

_Poe_

In biology class, Rose and Poe plonk themselves down at Ben’s table.

“So, you got cozy with she who stings?” Poe asks.

Ben sighs and rubs his temples for the second interrogation of the day. “No. I’ve got a sweet-paying job that I’m about to lose”.

Rose gasps dramatically and leans in conspiringly, “What the hell did you do?”.

“Nothing. Well… I don’t know?” He states.

The pair look at each other, before looking back at him in disbelief.

“I decided not to bang her when she was too drunk to consent or remember” he trails off.

The pair look at each other again. Ben’s beginning to think they’re telepathic. He can see the cogs whirring behind Rose’s eyes.

“So, she’s mad at you because you didn’t take advantage of her?” Poe asks, confused.

Ben sees the moment the lightbulb goes off above Rose’s head. She groans in frustration.

“No. She’s mad because you rejected her. Were you at least tactful?” she asks hopefully. “Urgh, don’t answer that. Of course you weren’t. You don’t know what tact is”. 

“No shit. She won’t even look at me” Ben lamented.

Poe considered this carefully. “Can’t you just tell her you’re sorry?”.

Ben’s face answers the question for him.

“I spoke to Jessika. She told me I was ‘pigeon-liver’d and lack gall’, whatever that means” Ben admits.

Rose pinches her nose. “Let me sort this out”.

_Rose_

Jessika is at her locker, admiring the many drawings and poems of Shakespeare that adorn the inside.

“Hi there” Rose greets, as she sidles up to her. “Cool pictures, are you a fan?”.

Jessika smiles shyly, “Hi. Yeah. I guess”.

“Hip, very cool”.

Jessika looks at her suspiciously. “Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart, courage to make love known?”.

Rose thinks for a minute, “Macbeth, right?”.

Jessika beams, happily stunned “Yes!”.

“Is Rey a fan too?” Rose prompts gently.

“Yeah, kind of… ?” Jess replies puzzledly.

Rose smiles, leaning in closely, “So, listen … I have this friend”.

_Ben_

Ben, Rose and Poe sit on the bleachers watching Rey’s football practice.

“She hates you with the fire of a thousand suns. That’s a direct quote from Jessika” Rose tells Ben happily.

“She just needs time to cool off. Give it a day” He replies sulkily.

A football flies towards his head, narrowly missing. He whips round, as Rey gives him a middle finger and returns to the game.

“Maybe two” Ben trails off. He looks at Poe, eager to change to subject. “How about you? Making and headway?”.

Poe beams, “He kissed me”.

Ben waggles his eyebrows suggestively, “Where?”.

Poe furrows his eyebrows in confusion “In the car…?”, before Rose lightly smacks him round the ear.

Ben climbs into his car at the end of the day. There’s a knocking on the window and he turns to find Hux staring at him. _God, I hate this guy_. He rolls down the window and Hux hands him a 50 dollar bill.

“Prom” Hux says.

“I don’t know Hux … the limo, the flowers … the tux” Ben goads him.

Hux’s face starts turning its usual shade of pumice. He leans in, through the window.

“Listen here, you little shit. I did some digging after the last time you try to up the price. I’ve been nice up until now”.

Ben snorts at this, which only aggravates Hux further.

“Did you know my dad’s a judge?” Hux spits.

“What the hell has this got to do with the price of a limo?” Ben exclaims.

“My dad has access to sealed files. Files that are for juveniles. Even those under a different name. I know all about what happened to you last year”.

Ben’s face pales. He thought the past was gone. Hidden by the persuasion of his mother. 

Hux smiles, knowing he has him. “Here’s a hundred, make it look realistic. I won’t need your help any more after prom. And if you fuck it up, I’ll tell everyone about what happened last year”.

Hux slides the hundred through the open window, where it sails into Ben’s lap. He’s too shaken to pick it up. This just got a whole lot more fucked up.

_Rey_

On their way to the parking lot, Rey rips down another prom poster and shoves it in the bin. Jessika just raises an eyebrow.

“Can you even imagine? Who the hell would go to this bastion of commercial excess?” Rey rants with a newfound vigour, even for her.

“Well. I guess we’re not, since we don’t have dates” Jessika retorts absentmindedly.

“Listen to you!”

“Okay, okay. We won’t go. It’s not like I had a dress anyway” Jessika continues.

Rey stomps her foot. “You’re looking at this from the wrong perspective. We’re making a statement”.

Jessika looks unconvinced “Oh golly. Something new and different for us!”.

_Finn_

Finn is on the field, doing after-school archery with the group, when Hux swaggers up behind him.

“Hey gorgeous” he whimpers.

“Hi Hux” Finn replies, not looking at him.

“You’re concentrating awfully hard considering it’s an optional class”.

Finn lets go of the arrow, turning to look at him.

“Listen, I want to talk to you about the prom” Hux continues.

Finn huffs. “You know the deal, I can’t go if Rey…”

“Your sister is going. I’m taking care of it”, he interrupts, smiling sweetly.


	12. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben lets out a low whistle, “Unwelcome? I guess someone still has her panties in a twist”.
> 
> Rey stabs him in the chest with the book she’s holding, “Don’t. For one second. Think that you had any effect, whatsoever, on my panties”.
> 
> Ben leans on the book rack, unperturbed, “So, what did I have an effect on?”.
> 
> “Other than my upchuck reflex? Nothing” she shouts, storming past him and heading out the door.

_Rey_

After school, Rey swings by the bookstore in need of a new story to immerse herself in. She’s casually browsing through the feminist literature section, when Ben appears in front of her.

“Excuse me, have you seen _The Feminist Mystique?_ I’ve lost my copy” He asks politely. He’s wearing a light, grey jumper that does everything for his physique, (which she pointedly ignores), paired with black jeans. She’s starting to think that he doesn’t own clothes in anything but shades of black and grey.

“What are you doing here?” she demands, ignoring his question.

“I heard there was a poetry reading” he responds innocently. His signature half-a-smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. Rey is not that easily charmed. In fact, his smile is just fueling her anger today.

“You’re so…” Rey starts, floundering for a word.

“Pleasant?” he tries.

She stares at him furiously. Wishing the power of a good stare could make him burst into flames.

“Wholesome?” he attempts again.

“Unwelcome” Rey finally settles on.

Ben lets out a low whistle, “Unwelcome? I guess someone still has her panties in a twist”.

Rey stabs him in the chest with the book she’s holding, “Don’t. For one second. Think that you had any effect, whatsoever, on my panties”.

Ben leans on the book rack, unperturbed, “So, what did I have an effect on?”.

“Other than my upchuck reflex? Nothing” she shouts, storming past him and heading out the door. He looks down at the book she shoved into his chest, _The Taming of the Shew,_ and smiles to himself.

_Ben_

The next day at lunch, Ben sits down in between Poe and Rose, who try to hide their astonishment. He doesn’t often grace them with his presence in public, but this is urgent.

“You were right. She’s still pissed. A thousand suns pissed” he starts.

“You humiliated the woman! What did you expect? Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score!” Rose exclaims.

“Best case scenario, you’re back on the payroll for a while” Poe agrees.

Ben stops eating, “What’s the worst case?”.

“You get the girl” Rose snorts.

Ben thinks for a moment, chewing slowly. “If I go down, I’m taking her with me” he mutters, formulating a plan.

_Rey_

Later that day, Rey is taking out her frustration on the football pitch during gym class. She feels slightly sorry for those on the other team, but she needs an outlet, and it’s actually helping them win for once. The marching band are practicing a few feet away, and the odd off-key trumpet does nothing to help her mood

The loudspeaker system suddenly blares into life, startling them all to stop the game. At the top of the bleachers is a figure. The marching band suddenly starting playing in a semblance of union. _They’re actually not that bad_ , Rey thinks to herself.

She raises a hand to block the sun from her eyes, and squints at the figure. Though, she really didn’t have to. As soon as the smooth, baritone voice comes over the speakers, she mentally kicks herself. _Shit_ Rey thinks _this cannot be good._

“You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you”.

Campus security appear behind the figure, their uniforms glaringly obvious. Ben notices, and hops down a few sets of bleachers, continuing the song. He breaks out into the chorus as he evades capture, the marching band playing on and all the spectators laughing and the spectacle.

“I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you”.

Ben drops the microphone and runs. Barely evading capture from the security.

Despite herself, Rey can’t help but smile.

_Ben_

It’s no surprise than Ben is sitting in detention. A months’ worth in retaliation for abusing the schools PA system, bribing the band, and evading camps security. Personally, he thought it was worth it.

One of the other miscreants turns round in his chair, “Nice song, Solo”.

“Bite me” Ben replies, no venom in his voice.

The gym teacher sits at the desk up front, ignoring the students for the most part and flicking through the latest _Health and Fitness_ magazine.

“Excuse me?” comes a soft voice from the doorway.

Ben whips his head round, and sees Rey standing in the doorway. She gives him a small smile before returning to the task at hand, which makes him perk up a little.

Rey walks into the room, up to the gym teacher, and addresses him again.

“Sir, I’d like to state, for the record, that Mr Solo’s current incarceration is unnecessary. I never filed a complaint”.

The teacher barely raises his head to acknowledge her, still engrossed in his magazine. He flips a page, “You didn’t have to. He abused school property and disrupted a class”.

Rey glances over at Ben, indicating her head toward the window. Ben furrows his eyebrows, the question clear on his face, and shrugs, not knowing what she’s getting at.

Rey huffs, motioning again towards the window. Her expression clearly says “Make a break for it, moron”.

She turns back round to the teacher, as Ben slowly inches out of his seat. The other students hold their breath, excited to see how this plays out.

“But, I hardly think a simple serenade warrants a month of detention. They are far more hideous acts than off-key singing, being performed by the student body on a regular basis” Rey continues, keeping the gm teacher’s attention away from the window behind him.

Ben makes it to the open window without a hitch, but then looks down. It’s startlingly obvious that he (and very possibly Rey too), forgot that they’re on the second floor. He hear himself gulp audibly, and frantically looks back at Rey for guidance.

Her eyes are wide, and she’s shoo-ing him with her hands. Ah, it seems she didn’t forget this was the second floor after all. Maybe she hasn’t actually forgiven him. Maybe this is punishment...

“You’re not gunna change my mind Rey. Rules are rules” the teacher replies.

The floorboards in front of the window creak as he tip-toes over them. Ben grimaces and looks up.

The gym teacher starts to turn around, to investigate the noise.

“Wait! There’s something I’ve always wanted to show you!” Rey shouts.

The teacher turns back round, “What?”.

Rey is obviously floundering for an excuse now.

Ben hooks a leg over the window frame, ready to jump to a strategically placed tree and shimmy down to the ground. He turns back for a moment, and almost falls out the window.

“These” Rey says as she lifts up her shirt and flashes the teacher.

Ben regains his balance, stifling a laugh as he makes the jump. The other students whoop and cheer. Half for the daring escape and half for the flash of skin. The teacher reddens, and tries to be stern.

“I’m going to let that slide. But if I catch you doing that again, you’ll be in here with the rest of these guys”, he stammers out.

Rey bows her head, “Of course. It won’t happen again” she manages, before slinking out.

Rey bolts out the door and goes to the tree. She looks around breathlessly, seeing no one.

“What a dick! I sprung him and he left!” she grates out.

“Look up, sunshine” comes a voice from above. She does, and sees Ben sitting in the tree.

“Guess I never told you I’m afraid of heights?” he mumbles.

“C’mon! It’s not that bad, just put your right foot there…” she directs.

“Forget it” huffs Ben, “ I’m staying here”.

“You want me to climb up and show you how to get down?” she offers.

“Maybe” comes a soft, trembling voice.

Rey sighs, but makes short work of climbing up to his level. When she’s seated, he grins at her, before swinging himself down with grace. She realizes she’s been duped.

“You little shit!” she hollers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the movie, you need to watch Heath Ledger serenading, to really get the feel for this chapter. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7N6kB11GpE


	13. Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind; The thief doth fear each bush an officer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what’s your excuse?” he asks “Acting the way we do?”.
> 
> She stops, turning to face him and meets his gaze. “I don’t like to do what people expect. Then they expect it all the time, and they get disappointed when you change”. She answers honestly.
> 
> “So, you disappoint them from the start and you’re covered?” Ben inquires.
> 
> “Something like that” Rey answers noncommittally.
> 
> “Ah, then you screwed up” he says playfully.
> 
> “How?” Rey questions, confused.
> 
> “You never disappointed me” he answers, gently nudging her shoulder with his.

_Rey_

Ben and Rey make their way through an outdoor arcade, walking close together, but not touching.

“Frankie Valli?” she asks.

Ben shrugs, half a smile lifting up the corner of his mouth.

“Figured it had to be something ridiculous to win your respect. Bonus points if it also pissed you off”.

Rey smiles at that, “Good call”.

“So, how did you get the teacher to look the other way? Thought I’d had it when the floorboards starting creaking” he asks.

Rey blushes, “I dazzled him with my wit” she says confidently.

“Your wit? Is that what the kids are calling it?” he teases.

Rey blushes furiously, he’d obviously seen her distraction technique and was just playing with her.

“Yeah. Well. It worked didn’t it? Surely you should be thanking me, not taking the piss” she grumbles.

Ben lets out a soft, tinkering laugh to show he’s only teasing. “Sweetheart, I almost fell out the window when I saw your ‘distraction technique’. I am eternally grateful” he replies with a mock bow.

Rey punches him in the arm softly, and continues walking.

They stop at a shooting game. Rey hands over money, before picking up the toy gun and annihilating the targets. Ben whistles in appreciation, hands in his pockets, leaning against the stand.

The guy behind the counter hands Rey her prize, a large stuffed lion. She then turns to a mother and child next to her, who are having no luck with the game, and hands the prize to the small boy, who looks at her with wide eyes.

Ben leans into her as they walk away, “A soft side? Who knew?” he says, in a slight sarcastic tone.

“Yeah, well, don’t let it get out” she replies, not meeting his eyes.

“So, what’s your excuse?” he asks “Acting the way we do?”.

She stops, turning to face him and meets his gaze. “I don’t like to do what people expect. Then they expect it all the time, and they get disappointed when you change”. She answers honestly.

“So, you disappoint them from the start and you’re covered?” Ben inquires.

“Something like that” Rey answers noncommittally.

“Ah, then you screwed up” he says playfully.

“How?” Rey questions, confused.

“You never disappointed me” he answers, gently nudging her shoulder with his. Rey blushes furiously again, and looks away.

“You up for it?” he changes the subject, much to her appreciation. He’s nodding at a sign to their left, advertising a paint-ball game.

***

The two of them creep through the course, stealthy and full of the desire to best the other. There’s a SMACK and a short burst of pain in her back, Rey whips round to see Ben grinning at her. She takes the opportunity to shoot him in the chest with glob of blue. He returns fire, and she sees yellow dripping from her hair. Rey tries to shoot him again, only to find her gun is empty, she turns to run, shouting “Damn it!”.

She hears Ben’s laugh behind her, moments before he grabs her in a victorious tackle. They land in a bunch of hay, all sticking to the paint that literally covers them both from head to toe. Her breath quickens, as she realizes the precarious position they’ve landed in. She’s laid on her back and he’s on top of her, their legs entangled.

He moves back, only slightly, resting his weight on one elbow, as he reaches up to tuck a strand of yellow-covered hair behind her ear. Her breathing hitches again, and she can’t break eye contact. His palm is warm and comforting on the side of her face, as he gently tips her chin and leans in for a kiss.

His lips are soft and gentle. A barely there kiss that has Rey wanting more, before it’s suddenly over.

He leans back, eyes wary, worried he’s overstepped the line.

Rey reaches up, her hands carding through soft, soft brown waves, before dragging his head back down to hers and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

She hears the breathy moan of surprise that escapes him, but is soon lost to the sensation herself.

***

_Ben_

Ben pulls up in Rey’s driveway. The paint has dried and they both share the look of someone who’s been kissed to within an inch of their lives. Lips are slightly swollen and pink, and they both have a gleam in their eyes

“Lighting a state trooper on fire?” Rey questions.

“Fallacy” Ben replies.

“Eating the duck?”

“Hearsay” comes his response.

“I know the porn career’s a lie” she states. He turns to look at her.

“Oh, do you now?” he teases, before leaning in to kiss her neck. It tickles slightly and she laughs.

“Tell me something true” she whispers.

“I hate peas”, his response is muffled due to the fact he still has his head buried in her neck.

Rey laughs at that. “No, something real. Something no one else knows”.

“You’re sweet” he kisses her forehead, “And sexy”, he kisses her neck, “And completely hot for me”, he finishes with a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“What?” she laughs.

“No one else knows that” he shrugs.

“You’re amazingly self-assured. Has anyone ever told you that?” Rey teases.

“Go to the prom with me” he states.

Rey freezes, all teasing forgotten, and her smile disappears. Her voice is cold when she replies.

“That a request or a command?”.

“Rey, you know what I mean” he says, falling back into his seat. His hand reaches up to card through his hair, as it often does when he’s nervous.

“No” comes Rey’s reply. She unbuckles herself.

“No what?” Ben asks quizzically.

“No, I won’t go the prom with you”.

“Why not?” he asks, curious now.

“Because I said no. I don’t want to go. It’s a stupid tradition. And I don’t have to justify myself to you”. She’s getting heated now.

Ben sits, quietly. He’s torn. He can’t exactly tell her that he’s being paid to take her. In fact, thinking about that makes him feel sick. He wants to respect her decision, but he’s the bad guy in this.

“People won’t expect you to go…” he begins, wincing internally as he parrots back what she shared with him earlier.

Rey is furious now. “Why are you doing this? What’s in it for you?” she demands. He doesn’t reply and this spurs her on, paranoia and suspicions rising.

“You trying to create a little drama? Start a new rumour to add to your entourage? What is it?” she continues.

“Do I need to a motive to want to spend time with you?” Ben half-yells. She’s backing him into a corner and he’s panicking. This could all unravel right now and he’s going to hurt her again. Much worse this time. Not something a stupid song can fix, but genuine hurt, and he hates himself for it.

“You tell me” comes Rey’s reply. She’s crossed her arms above her chest and her face is set in fury.

“Nothing! There’s nothing in it for me. Just the pleasure of your company” he spits back at her. He’s angry now too, at himself of course but he’s deflecting it to Rey.

He takes a pack of cigarettes out the glove box and puts one in his mouth.

Rey’s face falls slightly, she takes it out his mouth and breaks it in half. She doesn’t say a word as she slams the car door and stalks into the house.


	14. What 's done is done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey clears her throat. “Hux never told you that we went out, did he?”.
> 
> Finn sits up at this. “What? Why?”.
> 
> Sarcastically, Rey replies “He was, like, a total babe”.
> 
> “But you hate Hux?” Finn is confused.
> 
> “I do now. Yeah. Coz of what happened. Back then, it was a different story”.
> 
> “What happened?” Finn asks, intrigued. He hugs a pillow to his front, encouraging Rey to continue.
> 
> “He said everyone was doing it. And he wanted me to do it. So I did it” Rey mumbles.
> 
> “It?” Finn asks, shocked.
> 
> “It.” Rey confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!   
> I have a big deadline due on the 30th and I am completely bogged down. 
> 
> Tags: mentioned previous Rey/Hux.

"What 's done is done"

_Poe_

Poe and Finn sit together in their usual cubby in the library. Finn is babbling about what happened on _Love Island_ last night, but he stops short.

“Why do you listen to this crap?” he asks.

“What crap?” Poe replies.

“Me. This endless boring babble. I’m boring myself. And you just … stay?”

“Thank God. If I had to hear one more story about your dermatologist…” he mock-stabs himself with a pencil. Finn laughs and bats his hand away. “I figured you’d get to the good stuff eventually” Poe continues.

“What good stuff?” Finn asks, intrigued.

“The real you”.

“Like my fear of double denim?” Finn teases. Poe looks stricken.

“I’m kidding” Finn laughs, “You know how sometimes you just become this ‘persona’? And you don’t know how to quit?”.

“No” Poe replies, honestly.

“Okay … so you’re gunna need to learn how to lie” Finn states, matter-of-fact.

_Jessica_

In the hallway, Jessica is struggling to open her locker. When it finally swings open, she gasps in surprise. Inside is a beautiful, 16th century inspired dress. There’s a note pinned on the front, and she carefully removes it.

_O Fair one. Join me at the Prom. I will be waiting. Love, William._

Jessica is astounded. She clutches the note to her chest in wonder.

_Finn_

At home, Finn enters the living room and sits carefully next to Maz.

“So, Maz. I want to discuss the Prom with you. It’s tomorrow night…”

“The Prom? Is Rey going?” Maz interrupts.

“No, but …”

“It’s that hot rod Hux right? That’s who you want to bend my rules for?” Maz cuts him off again.

“What’s a ‘hot rod’? Anyway, no …”

“You know what happens at proms?” Maz interjects.

“Yeah. Dancing. Fun. Kissing maybe” Finn counts off.

“Kissing? Is that what you think happens? You’re not going unless Rey is going. End of story” Maz turns back to the TV.

“I’m a prisoner in this house!” Finn wails, storming out. He goes upstairs, and dramatically flings himself face-down on his bed.

There’s a soft knock on the door. He raises his head from the pillows long enough to mutter “Come in”, before smothering himself once more.

Rey enters, sitting on the side of the bed gently. “Listen, I know you hate having to miss out and sit at home because I’m not Susie High School”.

“Like you care” comes Finn’s muffled voice.

“I do care. But I’m a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons, not pandering to someone else’s” Rey continues.’

“Wish I had that luxury” Finn mumbles, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “Did you know I’m the only sophomore that got asked to prom and I can’t even go, because **you** won’t”.

Rey clears her throat. “Hux never told you that we went out, did he?”.

Finn sits up at this. “What? Why?”.

Sarcastically, Rey replies “He was, like, a total babe”.

“But you hate Hux?” Finn is confused.

“I do now. Yeah. Coz of what happened. Back then, it was a different story”.

“What happened?” Finn asks, intrigued. He hugs a pillow to his front, encouraging Rey to continue.

“He said everyone was doing it. And he wanted me to do it. So I did it” Rey mumbles.

“It?” Finn asks, shocked.

“It.” Rey confirms. “Just once. Afterwards, I told him I didn’t want to anymore. I wasn’t ready. He got pissed and broke up with me. After that, I swore I’d never do anything just because everyone else was doing it. And I haven’t. Since. Well, except for Lowenstein’s party and I was punished for that by my stunning gastro-intestinal display…”.

Finn is dumbfounded for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally asks.

“I wanted to let you make up your own mind about him. I knew if I warned you against him, it would only encourage you further. I thought you’d realise his true personality” Rey mumbles.

Finn stands up, he’s obviously angry. “No. You didn’t! If you really thought I was capable of making my own decisions, you would have let me go out with him instead of helping Maz keep me hostage. I’m not stupid enough to repeat your mistakes”.

Rey stands, astonished, “That’s not … I didn’t … I guess I thought I was protecting you?” she settles on.

“Keeping me locked I the dark so I can’t experience anything for myself is not _protecting_ Rey!”.

Rey sighs, “Not all experiences are good, Finn. You can’t always trust the people you want to”.

“I guess I’ll never know, will I?” Finn shouts.

He walks to the door, holding it open for Rey, and slams it behind her. Afterwards, still full of rage, he flings himself back on his bed with a wail.

That evening, and the next morning, the house is heavy with a stony silence that penetrates even the kitchen that Maz is working in. She sighs, takes off her glasses and cleans them on her apron.

Upstairs, there’s a soft knock on Finn’s door.

“Come in” he mumbles, round a mouthful of chocolate-chip ice-cream. He’s watching ‘Legally Blonde’ and contemplating.

Rey enters, a shy smile on her face. “Feel like shopping?” she ventures.

Finn grins up at her, hopefully.

Later that evening, Maz is sitting watching TV, when Finn walks in. He’s wearing a prom suit and gives a twirl.

“You like? My date should here in five”.

“I’m missing something” Maz declares to no one, taking off her glasses and cleaning them again.

“I have a date Maz!” Finn announces. He’s interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He runs to answer it. On the other side, stands Poe, looking dashing in a charcoal suit.

“Wow” Poe says, astonished “You look gorgeous”.

Finn grabs his arm with a smile, “Let’s go”.

The front door slams. Just then, Rey comes hurtling down the stairs, also dressed for prom.

“Hey, I’m going to the prom. Don’t wait up” she shouts, before slamming the door behind her.

Maz looks around the room astonished. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings again. Flummoxed, Maz gets up to answer it. She finds Hux, standing there with a smarmy grin and dressed in a tuxedo.

“I’m here to pick up Finn” he announces.

“Too late” Maz replies with a smile, before slamming the door shut in his face.


End file.
